


Somebody to love

by Yulya18



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa Lives, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulya18/pseuds/Yulya18
Summary: Omega Martin Berrote was in a ‘sort of’ relationship with Alpha Andres de Fonollosa, but while he was looking to make their bond more permanent, the other man had no qualms about leaving with another, forcing Martin into escaping. Years after his disappearance, Martin returns to help the gang to free Rio, but he’s not alone.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 26
Kudos: 88





	1. A new life for myself

Life had never been fair to Martin Berrote.

He had been born an Omega in a family full of violent Alphas and had suffered bullying not only from his parents but also other relatives, his teachers and even other students. Unfortunately for him, growing up in Buenos Aires, he had been subjected to a society where alphas were highest in the social pyramid, while omegas were mostly hated or simply considered property.

So tired of that situation, as soon as he had finished school, he had moved to another city, working hard and saving enough money to go to university. He had always been a good student, diligent in his work and fast to understand his professors and that had helped him gain scholarships and later travel to Europe to further his studies.

There, he had witnessed a society both similar and different from what he had known in Argentina.

There, Alphas were still the most important people in society, but Omegas were also cherished and were allowed liberties unimaginable in South America. They could work, join the army and even marry Betas instead of Alphas. They were also able to obtain suppressants easily, blocking their heats whenever they wanted.

And Martin took that opportunity in order to not be a slave to his biology and also to achieve what he had always wanted, to become a great engineer and maybe find a mate who appreciated him for more than his ability to bear him children.

That's when he met him.

Andres de Fonollosa.

A thoroughbred Alpha with an enchanting personality and a big ego.

They met while Martin was touring Italy and they had literally crashed into each other and ended up in a screaming match in front of the Fontana di Trevi, catching the attention of many tourists. Both ended up being taken to a police station and from that moment on they became practically inseparable.

Because of Andres, Martin established himself in Spain and every once in a while the two of them would travel to other countries. Martin had wanted to find a job in Madrid but because of Andres and their many travels it was difficult for him to do so. He should have felt indignant that he wasn’t able to achieve one of his dreams of becoming a sought-after engineer, but Andres was too charming to ever say no to.

However, it was those travels that made Martin question something about his best friend. He was aware that Andres didn’t work but even with his jobless status, he always seemed to have money to burn. They would go to the best restaurants, stayed in the most luxurious hotels and visit places the average tourists never saw. At first, he thought Andres came from old money, due to his mannerisms and posh way of conducting himself. However, the truth was soon revealed to him and it was so shocking that he couldn’t believe it at the beginning.

Andres was a thief.

When Andres himself confessed it to him, they were in a Michelin starred restaurant and Martin couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s words. But his laughter died when the other didn’t denied his comment and after explaining him that yes, he really was a thief and no, he was not joking, Martin ended up believing him. After all, who could lie about something like that? And it had suddenly answered the question about Andres’ money.

In the end it didn’t matter to Martin. Andres led a very interesting life and he seemed to be very careful as to have never been caught and so they continued their friendship while Martin kept Andres’ secret.

Of course, having told him the truth, Andres soon convinced the Argentinian to join him in his line of business. Martin, enchanted by the Spaniard, accepted. And the experience turned out to be so exhilarating for him that he simply forgot about his career and decided to pursue robbery as his new dream job.

At that moment he could have felt like he had everything he had ever wanted, had it not been for one little problem. And it related to Andres.

For an Alpha, the man was completely in love with love itself. He meet women quite often and fell for them pretty fast, making them fall for him as well and proposing and marrying them in record time. Of course, those marriages also concluded with the same speed, and before long Andres would find someone new. It didn’t matter whether they were Alphas, Betas or Omegas. Andres loved them all intensely.

By the time Andres had married and divorced for the fourth time, Martin had already accepted his destiny as Andres’ friend and nothing more. He could have walked away from the man and found someone to start the family he wanted with, but he was too in love with the man to ever leave his side.

And it was that love that ended up being his doom when Sergio, Andres’ little brother, arrived in the monastery they were currently living in in Palermo. And with him, came the person who would nearly destroy Martin’s sanity.

Tatiana.

She had been one of Sergio’s friends for years and when she and Andres were introduced, Martin noticed the looks they gave each other and sighed to himself, mentally preparing himself for a new whirlwind romance.

Just as he had predicted, it wasn’t long before Andres and Tatiana did more than simply follow each other with their eyes. Unfortunately for Martin, he never noticed anything, too worried about his own problems to see the danger around him. He and Andres had began planning what would be the biggest heist of their lives and Sergio seemed to be doing the same, trying to convince his brother to help him and leave Martin out of it.

When Martin got wind of it, he went directly to Andres and what followed was one of the best experiences in Martin’s life. Because it was that night in which he had been so angry and so stressed that Andres told him the truth about Sergio not wanting him to be a part of their plan and the reason why. It was all due to Martin’s infatuation with Andres, something Martin never guessed the other two knew about. Oh, but Andres knew. And when he revealed that piece of information to Martin, reassuring him of his reciprocal love for him, Martin could no longer stop himself. He threw himself at Andres and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The man kissed him back with the same passion but just as Martin thought his dream was finally coming true, the Spaniard separated from him and made sure Martin understood they were never going to be a couple, although he was not opposed to them having a little fun.

Martin had wanted to say no immediately, but then he thought it through. It was better to have a bit of Andres than nothing at all. Who knew, with a little time, maybe the man would be convinced that they were perfect for each other. So he accepted and asking him to intercede for him with Sergio, he stepped closer to him and kissed him as passionately as before.

Andres promised him then and there that he would go with them to the Mint and no other words were spoken that night. There were only an Alpha and an Omega, moaning and grasping each other and enjoying a night of passion, one of them unaware of the trials he would have to face soon.


	2. An Omega in love

The following months were the most intense but fulfilling of Martin’s life.

The Professor, as Sergio was now called by the members of the band he has assembled for the heist, had taken the group to a house in Toledo where they would spend five months preparing to rob the Royal Mint. Martin hadn’t been sure of several of the members, but Andres trusted his brother and he trusted Andres, so he never said anything. And weirdly enough, in time he began enjoying the company of Nairobi, a petite but feisty girl who shared his same dry humour and love for forgery.

And there was also his relationship with Andres. It wasn’t what people would call a normal relationship per se, especially with the Professor and his rule of no relationships among them. But he knew for a fact that Tokyo and a boy named Rio were also hooking up so he didn’t feel bad for breaking that rule. Not that he would have stopped either way; he craved Andres too much to do that.

Had he been paying more attention, he would have noticed something was really wrong with Andres. But he was so stupidly in love that by the time he knew found out what Andres had done, it was already too late.

They were already inside the Mint and everything had been going nearly according to the plan, with only some minor inconveniences they had luckily been able to deal with.

First, Andres had rushed and ordered Denver to dispose of a woman that had hidden a cell phone on her clothes. Fortunately for her, Denver hadn’t been able to do it and had hid her instead. Martin had to admit he had been glad, since he was all for killing people if necessary for a plan to go well, but not for killing defenceless hostages. Especially defenceless pregnant hostages.

Later, one of the most annoying hostages had tried to play the hero and had received a bullet for all his troubles. Martin would have been fine with him dying but he, along with the others, did everything they could to save his life. It wouldn’t do for them to been seen as the bad guys, Sergio had said. It was because of this small act of mercy that several hostages had been able to escape, putting them all in danger of being caught and had cost Oslo his life.

But not even losing Oslo, whose quiet Beta nature had been a welcome respite among so many Alphas in their group, had shaken Martin so much. No, the worst had been when they had had to fight the police off and just before sealing the doors, one of them had shot Tatiana, now called Toronto. Once they had finished the sealing, Andres had run towards her and after checking her, he had kissed her right in front of the others.

Right in front of him.

Martin couldn’t believe his eyes.

And then he couldn’t believe his ears when he heard the woman reassure Andres that her and their baby were fine.

Their baby.

Their baby. Their baby. Their baby.

That was the only thought in Martin’s mind.

Andres was having a baby. A baby with Tatiana. He had been cheating on him with Tatiana.

He must have made a sound because Andres turned to look at him and after realising he had just revealed his relationship with the woman, he tried tocome closer to Martin. That’s when he came out of his stupor and ran away from there, nearly falling several times as his tears clouded his vision.

By the time they took control of the situation and Berlin had retaken his position as leader of the band, Martin had regained some of his control. He still couldn’t believe Andres had been playing him for a fool for so long. Because if he was sure of anything, it was that Andres and Tatiana had been together for a long time.

Once he figured that out, Martin had started laughing, realising what a fool he had been. And once his laugh died, the tears came back, running down his cheeks until he felt he would drown in them. He tried to breathe and calm himself down, but soon grew desperate when he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. He tried to cry for help, but no sound came out. It was only by coincidence that Nairobi came looking for him and helped him recover and calm down enough to return to work.

So for the rest of the heist, that’s all he did. He simply continued following the plan to the best of his abilities and before he knew it, he was hugging Sergio happily.

They had done it.

They had come out of the Mint.

And now Martin was going to free himself.

He took advantage that everyone had to leave separately and then reunite in another location so he got changed and making sure no one saw him, he slipped a piece of paper inside Nairobi’s coat.

And then he simply left.

He left, leaving everything behind.

The money.

His new found friends.

Sergio.

And Andres.

But, unbeknownst to him, he was also taking something that would link him to Andres forever.


End file.
